Multi-slat window blinds consist of a plurality of slats linked together with cords and they are convenient to use. Such window blinds enhance the pleasant decorative appearance of windows to which they are mounted. Presently there two main types of multi-slat window blinds, namely one type in which the horizontal slats are drawn in a stacking manner vertically up or down to open or to cover over the window; while in the second type the blind may be opened by scrolling it vertically into a roll. Since the slats are commonly made of generally flat plastic plates, the scroll is rather bulky in size due to the spaces between the juxtaposed plates such that it is difficult to form a tight compact roll.
It has also been the trend that people prefer to use natural material for decoration of their homes in order to provide a natural antique appearance as well as a more healthy environment.